Normandy (1962: The Apocalypse)
History Doomsday *''The targets hit were at-'' Also see- Warsaw Pact targets in Western Europe. After Doomsday There would mostly be a problem with the radioactive fall-out from other regions of the UK, Belgium and France that would cause much trouble. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A famine and a localised cholera outbreak hit the region during late 1963 and early of 1964. Limited aid was provided by Ireland and Spain, thus alleviating a possible major crisis. 'The Rouen Republic' The mayor of Rouen, Marc Crossont, used the remaining local police, French troops and 12 stranded British sailors to enforce rationing, resorce sharing and martial law under the mayor of Beyuex until 1969. 'Normandy Republic' The nation had tried to maintain an independent and self-sufficient way of life, but it was hard going at best of times. The fishing fleet was expanded as best it could to provide a additional source of food. Fish was expected to become the staple food of the Normandy Republic, with the left overs also being used for fertilizer. This plan had proven partly sucsesfull by early 1966. First contact was made by Picardy with the Interim regime in Normandy Republic (which held only an area around the Cotentin Peninsula) in 1965. It was set up by the mayors of Cherbourg, Octeville, Saint-Lô, Cean and Beyuex in the May of 1963 and only needed 6 months of martial law to stave off refugee flows and looting. Fishing was to become the mane food source by late 1964. 'Villers-Bocage' Villers-Bocage in Calvados By May 1st, 1964 'Alençon' Alençon was a commune in Normandy. It is situated 105 miles (169 km) west of Paris. The local Union for the New Republic party chief Pierre Hervé on July 5th 1963. Like Normandy, it only needed 6 months of martial law to stave off refugee flows and looting. Mortain merged with Normandy on May 3rd, 1968. 'Dieppe' 'Gacé ' 'Roisel' 'Le Havre' 'Mortain' Mortain is situated on a rocky hill rising above the Gorge of the Cance, a tributary of the Sélune. Mortain was a commune in the Manche department in Normandy in north-western France, but the popular local left wing farmer Jean-Claude Marriot formed a city state in it on June 5th, 1963. He broght in the usual restrictions like rationing and hainging food horders. Mortain merged with the Somme on May 1st 1968. '1965-1974' The rich soils once more gave good harvests after organised farming was restarted in the early 1970's. Fist Contact First contact was made between Picardy and the Interim regime in Normandy Republic (which held only an area around the Cotentin Peninsula), Denmark, Mortain city state, Alençon city state, Ireland and Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia in early 1967. Traders made contact with North France and Republic of Brittany at the market town of Brissac-Quincé in 1968. Fishermen from the Republic of East Anglia, Normandy, Somme Republic and Socialist Durhamshire all landed in the DRR and Frisia there during a bad gale, more by good luck than planning in 1973, since most nations wrongly reckoned on the Dutch Remnant Republic and the Frisian Republic were either uninhabited and/or badly overrun by either or both hostile German or Flemish tribesmen. This lead to the starting of political relations amongst these nations. Kentshire, East Anglia, the Normandy and Somme Republic and Lille-Wallonia would become close allies as time passed. Diplomats from the brutal and corrupt Kingdom of West Wiltshire made offical contact Normandy 1982. The Journeys of Discovery In the September of 1975 traders and explorers made contact with Brittany, the Channel Islands, Picardy and Northern France. 1975-1990 Living-standards would rise steadily after the agricultural, fiscal, medical and social reforms of 1982. The Norman Franc become the national currency in 1984. 1991-2002 Free elections have taken place every 4 years ever since 1988.The council of mayors dissolved in the nation's peaceful transition to democracy. Caen and Rouen developed since 2000 in to national centers of political, industrial, economic and cultural power. Kent, Lille-Wallonia and Sussex have been close friends with the Somme Republic since 1989. Regional relations are good, except with Central Germany and the Southern English Republic. Political relations are particularly good with Northern France, Tunisia, the Confederation of Carolina and Virginia, Lower Saxony The United Netherlands Republic since 2001, and the Amazigh Tribal Confederacy since 2002. It also joined The English Channel Republic on June 5th, 2002. Present day Relations with Cornwall, Sussex, Wessex, Gloucester Town, the PRUK, Brittany, the Channel Islands and the Somme republic have become ever closer since the singing of the 2004 free trade deal. Former refugee camps #Cherbourg #Cean #Beyuex #Rueon #Gacé #Roisel Politics Free elections have taken place every 4 years ever since 1988. The election results of 2012 were as follows: *Union for French Democracy, 6, *Union for the New Republic, 6, *French Conservative, 6, *Independents, 5, *DeGallists, 4, *Socialist Party of France, 3 *French Liberal, 1, *Le Mouvement Normand, 1, *Green, 1, *Others, 0. Military Army The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols imported from Sussex, North France and Lille-Wallonia in 1987. The army is a volunteer force of 1,800. 'Weapons' Colt 45 pistols, French Darne machine guns,Tommy gun, bazookas, Stokes mortars, Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolvers, 0.55 Boys Anti-tank Rifles and Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) rifles are used. 'Navy' It has 3 patrol boats, 1 corvette and 1 mine sweeper/layer. 'Air force' There are only 2 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires, 2 cargo planes and 3 light helicopters. Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, especially peaches, dairy goods, fish and wine. Other recent exports include telephones, farm tools and and furniture. Wind and water power A major wind-farm was built at Évreux in 1999, but a earlier ad-hock one was built to meet local needs in 1989. 'Bio-fuel' Small amounts of alco-flue has been made since 1987. Irish peat, Kimeridge oil shale and Spanish coal 'Agriculture' Normandy is a significant cider-producing region, and also produces calvados, a distilled cider or apple brandy. Other activities of economic importance are dairy produce, flax, horse breeding, fishing and seafood. The bocage is a patchwork of small fields with high, dense hedges, typical of western regions. It was created where the fields and meadows are enclosed by earth banks carrying hedges or rows of trees and where the habitation is generally dispersed in farms and hamlets. Several crashed East German and Canadian fighter pilots were found hiding in remote forested places and out-houses for the first few years after WW3 had occurred. Lower Normandy is still predominantly agricultural in character, with cattle breeding, cheese and wine the most important sectors. Agricultural exports include producing dairy produce, peaches, fish, grapes and apples. It is noted for its cheeses, especially Camembert. There is a major peach cannery in south Normandy at Gacé. 'Wine and cider' Fer Servadou grapes are the main source of the country's wine industry the Pays d'Auge is the mane producer of and is the home of calvados wine. The 2 major processing plants are in Mézidon-Canon and Gacé. Production recommenced in 1964 and took off in 1970. It is exported to Kentshire, East Anglia, Sussex, North France and Southern England ever since the trade deal of 2003. 'Manufacturing' This includes the major telephones, farm tools and and furniture industries, which are all concentrated around Évreux, Cean and Cherbouge. Upper Normandy contains a higher concentration of light industry. Transport Travel is mostly by horse, sailing boat and bicycle, since there are only a few alcohol driven motor vehicles in the republic. ''Railway rolingsock consists of-'' *4x Maldegem stoom 3 steam locomotive *4x CFV3V-MF33 steam locomotive *3x Steamtram SNCV steam trams *3x Belpaere type steam locomotive *14x passenger carriages *10x freight carriages *8x coal trucks There is also easy access to and from the UK using the ports of Cherbourg, Caen-Ouistreham, Le Havre and Dieppe via a twice daily steam ferry to Brighton and Ryde. Education Schooling is mandatory between the ages of 5 and 16. A small technical and enginmearing collage opened in Rouen during 2008 and A small agricultural collage opened in Caen during 2012. Media Cherbourg, Cean and Moratin all launched local local monthly newspapers in 1989. A nation wide 6 page annual news pamphlet went in to in circulation since 1998. Posters are nailed up in rural places as and when they are needed. Radio Rouen began broadcasting in 2010 on 95.5 FM and radio Normandy began broadcasting from Cherbourg, Cean and Beyuex in 2012 on 96.5 and 98.6 FM. Healthcare Lung and thyroid cancer are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1984. Radiological cancer was a major killer during the 1960's and 1970's. 'Water Sources' Most water is drawn from the local rivers, lakes and wells. Culture 'The arts' The Provençal artist, Paul Signac, and the UK bard, William Shakespeare, are popular in the nation. 'Sports' Rugby, darts, football and Boule/Peronk are the national sports Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:France Category:Normandy Category:The arts Category:Wine Category:Republic